1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a frame for display device and a display device including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a frame for display device covering sides of a display device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display device may include a display unit such as a liquid crystal display panel, and a backlight unit supplying light to the display unit which displays an image.
In order to assemble the display unit and the backlight unit, a container may be used to receive the display unit and the backlight unit. A conventional container may include a metal material having a sufficient hardness. In a large screen television, a plurality of members such as chassis may be used for the container. The chassis may be formed by a metal plate process. The container may include a bottom portion, and a sidewall portion extending from the bottom portion.
However, as the display device becomes larger, when the chassis is formed by a press process, a manufacturing cost of the chassis may be increased and a weight of the display device may be increased.